the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kerštas (Part 2)
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Kerštas (Part 2) 12 Comments Tairais Tairais @Amuulzhaan 2 years ago (( Just gonna repost the last two comments! )) Decipherer: Huxley glanced toward Charricthran with an amused sort-of-smile, clearing his throat and tilting his head to indicate the floor above them. “I’ll go get Elias while you guys, uh, hash this out.” He disappeared just then, dissolving from the place he stood in a flash of red and white, fading like starlight. Tairais: Charricthran felt the familiar play of magic dance through the air and smirked before turning to Lewis. "Research's all fine by me- Know plenty 'bout killing vampires, seein' as I spent plenty o' time as one, an' as a hunter o' em. Wendigos are.. a titch out o' my realm o' experience. Pretty sure that's what the other o' em are anyways. Cannae think o' somethin' else." Recommend 5 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Tairais • 2 years ago (( I believe it's either Jekyll1886 or Helen Jekyll's turns! No rush or anything though. All the time in the world, me. )) 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • 2 years ago ((It's Helen Jekyll 's turn.)) •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "And... you're certain you wouldn't mind...?" asked Helen, hesitant to accept the adjustments made in difference to her. She lowered her voice and reached to take his hand. "You really don't have to do this for me..." A pause, her head tilting ever so slightly to one side as she listened to her counterpart. "And, I suppose... I could always come with you. A pair of extra hands could be useful." ((Jekyll1886)) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited "That's kind of you," returned Lewis as he locked hands with her. "I just...would feel the same worry about you being in that situation as you would feel about me being in it," he admitted. "I'll stay with you--regular schedule, same as always. Though do feel free to join me in research if you like." He turned to Charricthran. "What needs researching? I can't wait to get cracking!" ((Tairais )) •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago A wry smile spread across Charricthran's face as he considered the gaps in his knowledge. "Rightio, wendigos. Know they've roots from the Algonquian peoples, dunno much about them save for the whole cannibalism deal. At this point, anythin' ya can give me would be right wonderful, weaknesses and ways ta trap em moreso." He chuckled softly, halfway wandering in thought. "Don't mind ta tango with death, but I'd rather not go shakin' its hand, see? The two o' em know far more 'bout my weaknesses than I do theirs." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Tairais • 2 years ago • edited At Lewis's response, her lips twitched in amusement. Surely you knew that wouldn’t work. Don’t be so bloody smug, it was worth trying. Just trying to ensure you’re not terribly disappointed. A strangled sort of growl came from where Hela stayed in her mind. Helen cleared her throat and managed to wipe the smile off her face, turning her attention back to the subject at hand. “I haven’t exactly studied them in-depth, but I believe fire is usually a safe choice when dealing with supernatural beings.” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Lewis cackled at that. "That would be my first inclination also," he said after composing himself. "Shall we to the library?" he asked Helen, briefly flicking his gaze to Charricthran also as if to make sure the suggestion was amenable to him. ((Tairais )) •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Charricthran tilted his head in a half-nod. "You two go ahead- I'll wait on the other two an' figure out what needs ta be done from there. Delegatin' an' whatnot." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Tairais • 2 years ago "I wouldn't mind a day of reading," replied Helen with a smile, before she addressed Charricthran, "Take care, and best of luck in this whole endeavor." Her smile turned sheepish. "You... have my apologies for stealing Lewis away from the heavy lifting." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago This drew a chuckle from Lewis. "I make the decision of my own free will," he reassured Helen. He walked with her away from Charricthran. As they approached the stairs, he turned to look briefly over his shoulder at his friend, at such an angle that Helen couldn't see his left eye. "See you after a bit," he promised, winking it. "With any luck, we'll have something by then," he pronounced, turning back to Helen. The two walked away to the library to begin their research. •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago ((Helen Jekyll Tairais I presume the split in groups/threads happens after this post.)) •Share › − Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago (( You'd be correct! )) Charricthran bid them farewell with a nod and a smile, then settled into waiting softly. •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy